


Roommates

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Aquela era apenas mais uma manhã normal na vida de Zoro.
Relationships: Nami/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Kudos: 2





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente em fevereiro de 2020.

Zoro arrastou-se para fora da cama, obrigando-se, preguiçosamente, a sair daquele quarto solitário. Coçando a barriga bem definida de forma desajeitada e ainda praticamente dormindo, andou até a cozinha, sentindo o cheiro bom do costumeiro café da manhã. Ao chegar, viu Robin preparando café e trajando aquela conhecida camisola violeta apertada que marcava bem suas curvas e a transparência era tão grande quanto os seios fartos que enchiam o tecido fino. Seus olhos notaram os mamilos daquela mulher bem duros e aparentes por baixo da roupa indecente, fazendo com que percebesse que os seus também estavam do mesmo jeito. Maldito frio... Não que estivesse se preocupando em cobrir-se devidamente de qualquer forma, sequer se deu ao trabalho de colocar uma calça, então estava apenas com uma camiseta branca colada ao corpo e roupa de baixo. Bocejou sem nenhuma educação e continuou seu caminho silenciosamente.

Passou por Nami, que estava sentada na cadeira em frente à mesa, usando os óculos de leitura e lendo o jornal do dia, muito interessada na parte de finanças. Como em todos os dias, ela estava tomando um copo de suco de laranja natural, feito com as laranjas de sua própria plantação que tanto se orgulhava. Percebeu que ela estava tão, ou até mais, indecente que a morena. A calcinha que ela usava era minúscula, Zoro sempre se perguntava se ela não se sentia incomodada com aquele pequeno fio enfiado na bunda, sem contar que o top mal cobria metade daqueles peitões e parecia esmagá-los de forma dolorosa. Era irritante ter que ver aquelas duas todos os dias se exibindo o dia inteiro... Tentava ignorar o fato de que era quem mais se exibia inconscientemente naquela casa. Quando ambas notaram sua presença, sorriram de forma que Zoro considerava maquiavélica e deram bom dia gentilmente, que foi respondido apenas com um grunhido estranho e preguiçoso, não tinha nenhuma vontade de desejar bom dia àquelas duas, como o dia poderia ser bom se elas estavam ali?

Ignorando as duas, caminhou até seu destino e basicamente desabou em cima do corpo menor de Sanji, ficando com o nariz enfiado na nuca cheirosa e se drogando com o cheiro matinal da pessoa que amava, do único motivo de ainda continuar morando naquela casa apertada. Seus braços envolveram a cintura fina, puxando-a para trás e colando-a em seu corpo, logo começando a dar beijos e lambidas, como um gato, na nuca e pescoço quentinhos.

O rosto de Sanji começou a queimar de vergonha, ter um animal selvagem e faminto em ataque logo de manhã, na frente de suas belas deusas, era constrangedor. Tentava se mover para xingar, ou se debater para que Zoro se afastasse, mas seu corpo não reagia de forma alguma, apenas suas mãos continuavam a mexer na panela, preparando os ovos mexidos daquele desjejum e os pelos finos de todo o corpo esbelto se arrepiavam.

Zoro sussurrou um bom dia bem baixinho que pareceu extremamente sensual ao pé de seu ouvido e Sanji apenas corou forte, envergonhando-se ainda mais e respondendo da mesma forma baixa. Seu coração estava acelerado e sentia-se em seu limite, se Zoro continuasse assim, não responderia por suas ações. Mas, Zoro continuou distribuindo beijos em seu pescoço na frente das mulheres. Sentia o peito enorme sendo esfregado inocentemente em suas costas e aquilo estava fazendo com que perdesse o foco. As mãos calejadas subiram de sua cintura para o peito e por estar com apenas uma camisola de cetim bem fina e os mamilos duros devido ao frio, acabou soltando um gemido manhoso e atraindo o olhar das outras garotas. Sanji sabia que estava sendo encarada e julgada, mas não era sua culpa.

Diferente dos outros três habitantes daquela casa, ela era a que melhor se vestia e estava mais coberta no momento. A camisola era mais comprida e verde, por ser de Zoro, cobrindo até abaixo de sua bundinha e mesmo assim ainda estava com um short preto bem apertadinho e honestamente, muito indecente, mas que valorizava ao máximo seu traseiro empinado e não era Zoro que deixaria de se aproveitar da situação e se roçar bem gostoso aquele rabinho macio.

As mãos de Zoro se encheram com a carne macia de seus seios e imediatamente ela fechou os dedos em seus mamilos, prensando-os. O gemido que escapou dos lábios da bela mulher loira foi bem mais alto e prazeroso que o anterior e, se Zoro não fosse uma dama também, iria definitivamente quebrar aquela panela em sua cabeça. Sanji sentia os seios fartos com os mamilos rijos percorrendo suas costas e aquilo era muito para conseguir aguentar, sentia sua calcinha ficar mais úmida do que deveria para o horário e não demorou para Zoro puxar seu rosto para trás e pressionar os lábios em um beijo desesperado, que envolvia mais as línguas do que qualquer outra coisa, mostrando que estava faminta pela loira. Sanji imediatamente cedeu.

Desligando a panela e pedindo para Nami terminar os ovos, concordando em pagar uma taxa por aquilo quando a ruiva a chantageou, Sanji arrastou a namorada para o quarto e a jogou na cama, caindo de boca nos enormes peitos e chupando os mamilos com vontade, fazendo Zoro gemer desesperada por mais, sentir sua calcinha melar e logo a boquinha safada da outra abocanhar sua bucetinha.

Na cozinha, Robin se esgueirava lentamente, como uma cobra prestes a dar seu bote e agarrou sua mulher por trás, afundando as mãos nos seios e a língua na orelha sensível da menor. Os dedos habilidosos passaram a apertar os mamilos duros por alguns minutos em uma intensa provocação e as calcinhas, já molhadas pela exibição do outro casal, se encharcaram em desejo. Gemendo o nome da morena, Nami sentiu algo pulsar forte em sua calcinha molhada e sorriu maliciosa, puxando a outra para seu colo e começando a abusar do corpo escultural da amada, pressionando a boca em um dos mamilos por cima da roupa e mamando-o.

Aparentemente ovos não estava no cardápio do café da manhã de ninguém.


End file.
